


DRABBLE: Shopping Shenanigans

by Isis_Nocturne



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 19:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis_Nocturne/pseuds/Isis_Nocturne
Summary: What happens when our favorite vampire couple have to go to the grocery store?





	DRABBLE: Shopping Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: Spike and Buffy go grocery shopping. Because domestic Spuffy is love.

"Buffy, would you prefer the dark or milk chocolate bars, or something else entirely?"

Buffy grinned evilly at Spike. “I think we should get chocolate sauce instead, along with some whipped cream and maraschino cherries. Anything else you want?”

Spike shot a full-fledged smirk in Buffy’s direction and shocked her by saying, “Yes to all of the above, but we do need to get you and Dawn real food too, luv.”


End file.
